In recent years, an increasing number of people suffer from lifestyle diseases, which is a major social problem. In order to prevent lifestyle diseases, it is important to perform health guidance. In health guidance which is performed by a health guidance instructor, it is necessary for the health guidance instructor to look at exam data such as physical checkup results of a subject, judge the likelihood of the subject developing lifestyle diseases in the future, and perform health guidance as necessary. In general, exam data such as physical checkup results includes numerical values of a plurality of items with respect to the body of a subject. A boundary value as a reference for judging normality or abnormality is set for each item. It is hard to find out whether or not a subject is likely to develop a medical condition which is related to an exam item by only checking whether the value of the exam data of the subject with respect to the exam item is normal or abnormal. Deterioration in health condition is determined by detecting the fact that data of a subject that was a normal value in the past is becoming closer to the boundary value or has exceeded the boundary value. As described, in regard to a health condition judgment that is made by a health guidance instructor, there is limitation in the number of predictions that one health guidance instructor can make due to time and trouble involved, and furthermore, human resources for health guidance instructors are in shortage.
For example, a method is known for estimating susceptibility to diseases in the future from exam data of a subject in consideration of hereditary data, attributes such as age, and disease history data of the subject. In the method, a method is known for estimating posterior probability distribution of the subject's susceptibility to diseases by using distribution of susceptibility to diseases that is obtained by clustering distribution of a group and gathering statistics for each clustering node.
In addition, a health guidance support system is known that computes for each specified disease the relationship between relevant exam items (screening items) and disease development and is capable of providing specific advice, for example, as to of which exam item the exam result value should be improved and how much the value should be improved in order to prevent development of the disease. In this method, statistic calculation is performed according to each data value and information on whether or not a disease was actually developed in order to find out which exam item from among a plurality of pieces of exam item data relates to development of the disease.
In order to perform data analysis (curation service), it is necessary to generate a model (health condition judgment model) in advance by using data for which the correct answer is known. Once the model is established, a customer can obtain predicted results based on the model by inputting to the model data that has been newly collected.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-109150